Et si Roy avait offert ces fleurs au Lieutenant?
by Thyss
Summary: Ce soir là, elle a refusé ses fleurs sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas de vase... Mais si le Colonel s'était tout de même rendu chez elle? Basé sur l'épisode 38 de FMA Brotherhood


« C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, Colonel… »

« C'est tout à fait normal Lieutenant ! »

Les yeux de Riza Hawkeye s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, que voulez-t-il insinuer ?

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et voyant l'expression de son lieutenant, il se sentit obligé de se justifier :

« Oui c'est normal parce que… Vous êtes une femme, et les femmes aiment les fleurs ! Enfin… Même si vous êtes plutôt armes à feu et gros calibres… »

Les yeux du lieutenant s'agrandissaient de stupeur au fur et à mesure des paroles de Roy Mustang, qui essayait désespérément de s'en sortir mais ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas. Malgré son étonnement, le lieutenant, d'habitude si sérieux, ne pût réprimer un sourire. Le colonel savait gérer bien des situations, plus stressantes et compliquées les unes que les autres, mais là, le simple fait de parler à une femme le rendait complètement vulnérable.

Le regard fixé sur celui de Hawkeye, il se mit à bégayer de gêne. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il détourna les yeux tout en marmonnant :

« C'était ça ou je les faisait brûler… »

Elle étouffa un rire, elle reconnaissait bien là son supérieur. Mais pour lui éviter tout malaise supplémentaire, elle lui répondit simplement :

« Merci, Colonel Mustang… »

Soulagé, il releva les yeux vers elle. Comme d'habitude, elle semblait impassible, ne laissant aucunement transparaitre ses émotions. Seul un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, chacun attendant que l'autre agisse en premier. Voyant qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, le lieutenant lui indiqua sa main droite d'un regard appuyé. Mustang haussa un sourcil puis regarda sa main, qui tenait toujours le fameux bouquet qu'il était venu lui apporter. Il sursauta, s'agita un peu ne sachant pas par où commencer, il se sentait tellement stupide.

« Aaaah… Euh… Oui ! Tenez ! »

Il lui offrit le bouquet, le bras tendu et raide comme si il essayait de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux.

Riza sourit encore, décidemment c'était un vrai gamin ! Elle prit les fleurs, en le remerciant une fois de plus, se retourna et parti vers la cuisine. Le colonel resta planté dans le couloir, ne sachant toujours pas comment agir… Son cerveau était embrumé, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, ou bien il pensait beaucoup trop justement, il ne savait plus…

Le lieutenant Hawkeye revint vers lui, les fleurs dans un vase, et les déposa sur le petit meuble de son entrée. Dos à son supérieur, elle pensa tout haut : « Un peu de gaieté ne fera de mal ici… »

Mustang vit les épaules de sa subordonnée ployer sous le désespoir qui l'envahit tout à coup. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Tout va bien Lieutenant ? »

Elle se redressa au contact de sa main, mais n'osa pas se retourner, elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait son regard…

« Oui, tout va bien Colonel… »

Il accentua la pression sur son épaule pour l'inciter à lui faire face. Elle finit par obéir, comme elle le faisait toujours…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le regard sombre de son supérieur semblait glacial lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils de la sorte, mais c'était sa façon d'essayer de sonder l'esprit de son lieutenant, et de décrypter son regard. Il y vit une profonde tristesse. Elle semblait lasse. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre, car il ressentait la même chose depuis que son équipe avait été démantelée.

« Je comprends, tout est différent maintenant… Depuis que vous ne surveillez plus mes arrières… »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et vit que lui aussi souffrait.

Alors, d'un geste lent et doux, il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue droite en murmurant :

" Le Führer ne se rend sûrement pas compte à quel point il a de la chance..."

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment cela était arrivé, sa main s'était posée sur celle du Colonel à l'instant même où cette dernière touchait sa peau. Comme si elle avait peur de perdre cette sensation douce et chaude sur sa joue, comme si elle voulait que jamais cela ne cesse... Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, brillants, partagés entre incompréhension et stupéfaction, sa bouche entrouverte n'émettait aucun son.

Alors, Roy se rapprocha d'elle. Les yeux dorés de son lieutenant rappelaient ceux du faucon, farouches, les pupilles dilatées de crainte. Ce regard stoppa net l'élan de Roy, qui ne tenait pas à ce que son faucon prenne peur et s'envole. Il sonda le regard du sniper, et lorsque la crainte céda place au désir, il leva sa main gauche afin d'encadrer délicatement le visage de celle pour qui son coeur battait depuis tant d'années.

Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, timidement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il laissa d'abord leurs souffles se mêler, comme pour l'amadouer, et enfin, après un moment qui lui parut interminable, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Riza ferma les yeux, les lèvres du Colonel étaient à la fois douces et brûlantes. Il était décidément bel bien l'Alchimiste de Flamme... Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit que leurs lèvres se séparaient, et vit que Mustang l'observait, attendant sa réaction. Ses mains quittèrent ses joues et le lieutenant frissonna, trouvant soudainement qu'il faisait froid loin de l'Alchimiste.

Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, Mustang s'approcha encore plus près, il la toisait maintenant de toute sa hauteur. Il la prit délicatement par la taille et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, son lieutenant répondit à son baiser en capturant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Roy frissonna à son tour, et la pression sur la taille de la jeune femme se fit plus forte. Leur baiser fût d'abord timide, puis il devint de plus en plus passionné, chacun laissant libre court à ces sentiments refoulés depuis tant d'années. Riza plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son supérieur… Mon Dieu! Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de faire ça...

Leur baiser devint presque sauvage, et, sentant que la situation commençait à leur échapper, ils se séparèrent, front contre front, haletant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, cherchant leur air. Puis, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se séparèrent lentement. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux mais n'osaient pas parler, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Ce fût Roy qui brisa le silence :

" Bonne nuit, Lieutenant…"

Il enveloppa la nuque de la jeune femme de sa main droite et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il allait faire un pas quand il se sentit bloqué dans son élan. Interdit, il se retourna vers sa subordonnée, lui jeta un regard interrogateur, baissa les yeux vers cette main qui enserrait son poignet avec fermeté, et plongea a nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

Son expression était sereine, comme toujours, mais dans ses yeux brillait un éclat nouveau. Elle paraissait lui dire « Je sais ce que je fait… Ne t'en fais pas… »

Alors, le Colonel sourit, et suivit son Lieutenant, qui l'entraînait dans la pénombre de son appartement.


End file.
